


66: “You work for me. You are my slave.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [66]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	66: “You work for me. You are my slave.”

**66: “You work for me. You are my slave.”**

* * *

“Your moving to slow.” Christian called out from the living room. His broken foot placed delicately on the table with an cushion underneath it. He was dressed only in one of Edge's old promotion t-shirt and a pair of loose cozy boxers.

“Come on I don’t have all day.” Christian called out as he continued to flip through the shows. Edge rolled his eyes at his husband behavior but made no comment. Slowly he carried the tray of tomato soup and grilled cheese towards the living room. “Here you go, baby boy.”

“Thank you. Now I want cuddles.”

“What am I your employee?”

“Something like that. You work for me. You are my slave."

Edge chuckled "Of course master."

"I love you!" Christian called out as Edge headed back to the kitchen.

"I love you too."


End file.
